A Thousand Years
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: For thousands of years, they been through the same cycle as lovers, friends and enemies. They were linked to each other, connected by a spell cast long ago. They must find each other, to trigger the curse. However, a spell always has its loop hole. Danger has always been on their side. It was time to break the spell. Spin off of Never Ending.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: So…I decided to turn Never Ending into an actual story. I didn't want to add this onto Never Ending because I felt like that should just stay as a One-Shot. Make sense? No? Yes? Oh well. Anyways, I have this story figured out, unlike the rest of my stories. I already have the other two chapters written out. I'm currently in the process of writing Chapter four already. I suggest you guys reading Never Ending before reading this story, because then it really won't make sense. I think. Also, italics are flashbacks, there are going to be a lot of flashbacks in the story. This first chapter is a flashback chapter. Some chapters will be fully flashbacks while others won't. And some will be a mixture of both. I hope that made sense. Oh and Kendall and James are over 2000 years old, for everyone who read Never Ending. This flashback takes place to the 2000 year old version of Kendall and James, I'm sure you'll all catch on though. I really love this story so far and I hope you all will too! Um…Can't think of anything else so…ENJOY! : )**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

_Chaos. _

_The stoned streets were filled with solders, marching in their thin armor, shouting out commands and orders at the poor civilians. Torches of fire were thrown in every direction, houses being torn apart and lit up as the soldiers continued to look for the two 'evil' children. The king had ordered them to find the two boys and kill them instantly, not wanting their evil to spread._

_Children screamed and cried as the soldiers storm into their small houses, tearing up every part of the living headquarters. Mothers and fathers held their children tightly, glaring and wishing death upon the soldiers as they ripped apart their homes._

_Another house destroyed and still, the two boys were nowhere to be found._

"_Where are they?" The head of the soldiers shouted, throwing another torch of fire in a random direction. He couldn't fail his king. He had to find those two before someone else did._

…

_Heavy breathing could be heard as a boy made his way through the empty forest, away from the small Greek town and towards the forbidden place. His long gown swept up dirt, leaves and sticks as his sandaled feet carried him on faster and faster. This boy, no older than the age of 19, was one of the 'evil' children. He and his lover had had been caught in a forbidden act. The King had been furious that his 'true love' defiled him, went behind his back with some lousy, low class peasant. The King ordered death upon both boys immediately. Of course, he could have killed them both in that same day, but instead he locked his lover in the dungeon while the poor class citizen escaped. The King set up the death of his lover to be held a month later, or until they found the other evil child. However, the blonde teen returned to his love and broke him out of the cell, the two hiding in secret were no one could find them. Word got to the King two days later and he had been beyond furious since then, ordering every single soldier to find the boys and have their heads off. _

_The 19 year old boy dodged another low branch, looking behind him as the soldier's shouts began to fade away. His short blonde hair was tangled, (due to the vine crown he had been wearing) bits of leaves and twigs still in the golden locks, and matted down to his forehead. His pale skin dripping with sweat as he continued to run faster, a small tent, a horse, two chickens and one goat soon coming into his vision moments later._

"_Ayana!" The blonde teen shouted, nearly startling the horse, as he came face to face with the tan-colored tent._

_A few moments later, a young, dark-skinned girl came out of the tent, the age of fifteen. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was wavy and braided on either side of her head. When she smiled, a deep dimple would appear on her right cheek. If she talked, or just opened her mouth in general, there was a small space between her two front teeth, but it seemed to work for her. She was wearing a teal colored gown that hugged her body perfectly. She was rather tall for a girl her age. Her deep, dark brown eyes were wide in surprise as she took in the sight in front of her._

"_Kendall!" Ayana said surprised, setting the bowl of goat milk she had been holding down on a flat rock, walking towards the blonde slowly as he meet her halfway. "What are you do-" Before she could finish her sentence, the blonde cut her off._

"_They are after us!" He said, emerald green eyes wide in fear. The young girl looked at him for a moment before she understood what he was saying. Her eyes widen even more as she grabbed the blonde's hands, closing her eyes and concentrating._

_Images flashed before her closed eyes, soldiers running around the small village, destroying everything in sight. Children crying and parents shouting at the soldiers. Ayana's eyes snapped open and she stared at Kendall with a horrid expression, dropping his hands and backing away from him slightly._

"_Have they gone mad?" She shouted, eyes flaring in anger. _

_Kendall only shook his head, taking a step closer to her._

"_You must help us, Ayana." He said, his eyes pleading. The fifteen year old stared at him, biting her bottom lip in thought._

"_Kendall, I…I can't." The blonde nearly dropped to his knees, eyes glossy from the unshed tears he held back._

"_Ayana, _please._ I can't lose him! I love him!" Kendall cried and the young girl felt pity for her blonde friend. _

"_Kendall, there is nothing I can do. Please, understand. I am so sorry." Ayana said, tears beginning to form in her own eyes._

"_There must be something!" Kendall was back to standing, staring at his younger friend with hopeful eyes._

"_No, Kendall. There is not a th-"_

"_What about the spell."_

"_No." Ayana's face went dark as she stared at Kendall seriously, shaking her head furiously. _

"_Please, Ayana. I'm begging you! I cannot lose him, not like this. Please. I want to be with him forever." Kendall was back on his knees once more, his tears now falling down._

"_Kendall, you know consequences of making those types of spells. Nothing ever comes easy." Ayana said, trying to reason with the blonde, but Kendall wasn't having it._

"_I know. But I'm willing to do anything, Ayana. Please, please help us." _

_Ayana bit her bottom lip again in thought, looking between Kendall and her goat, who was roaming around. She sighed, knowing she had to help her longtime friends, she couldn't let them be torn apart like this. _

"_Kendall, you must promise that you will protect James no matter what happens."_

_Kendall nodded his head up and down, "I-I promise." He said, standing back up._

"_No, Kendall, this is serious. This spell is…forbidden. I will be going against all my sister witches by doing this. Do you understand that?" She asked, tone dead serious. _

_Kendall stared at her with wide eyes. He knew immortality spells were forbidden, but he never gave much though into it. The blonde teen wipes at his green eyes, taking a deep breath, staring Ayana straight into her eyes. "I promise, Ayana. I promise no matter what the consequences may be, I'll forever protect James. I love him." _

"_Then it's settled. Stay right here, I shall return." With that, Ayana hurried back into her small tent, returning moments later with a small bowl and a knife. She placed the bowl on the ground, reaching into a small pouch, she had also brought out, pulling out some herbs. She sprinkled the plant into the bowl, then reached out for the knife. "Here give me your hand." She said, reaching her hand out for Kendall's. _

_Kendall hesitated at first but gave her his hand. "Why do you need my hand?" He questioned, hissing as she lightly cut his hand, drawing blood._

"_To connect you and James together. Now, do you have anything of James' on you?" She asked and Kendall thought for a moment before reaching for the necklace. It was made out of twigs and grass, a small emerald diamond James had somehow manage to steal from the king. _

_Kendall handed it over and Ayana dropped it in the bowl with that he had been dripping his blood into. All was silent as Ayana concentrated on the spell. She tried ignoring the harsh whispers her dead ancestors and other dead witches where sending her. _

_Kendall started at his younger friend, cradling his bleeding hand. The small ingredients in the bowl began to spin around each other before a fire was lit. Kendall jumped in his spot, staring at the fire with wide eyes. He was always amazed by Ayana's magic._

"_What- what are you doing?" He asked as she started to mumble words that didn't even sound like words._

"_I'm combining you and James as one. Now you must go to him. There is only a matter of time before the soldiers find you both and kill you. I cannot save you both from dying tonight, but you will be together again." As she said this, she stood up and walked over to Kendall, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you Kendall." She whispered, pulling back to see tears falling from his eyes, as well as hers._

"_I love you too, Ayana. Thank you for everything you have done." The blonde said, kissing her lightly on her cheek._

"_Go to him, before it's too late." _

_Kendall nodded his head, giving his best friend, no _sister_ once last look before turning on his heels and running back towards the village, to his small cabin. _

_Ayana watch as the blonde go, going back to the fire and starting the spell._

"_Povežite te duše v eno. Da te duše nesmrten. Za večnost se bodo združili__. __Povežite te duše v eno. Da te duše nesmrten. Za večnost se bodo združili.__" She chanted over and over._

…

_Kendall bursts into his cabin, a tall brunette boy, that had been staring out of the window, jumped in his spot. The tan teen, the age of eighteen, slowly turned around in his spot, holding up his hands on surrender. The brunette teen let out a sigh of relief as he saw it was only his lover._

"_Kendall." He said, rushing over to him, bringing the slightly shorter male into his arms. Kendall buried his face into James' shoulder, breathing in his sent. James pulled back, still in Kendall's arms and stared at the blonde male with sad eyes. "The soldiers. Th-they-"_

"_Shh, Jamie. I am so sorry this had happened. You do not deserve this." Kendall said, tears falling down his face. He gripped James by the hips, pulling him closer to his body. James shook his head, bringing his hands up to cup Kendall's cheeks, wiping the blonde's tears away as his own began to fall._

"_No Kendall. If anything you do not deserve this. I should be the only one who dies tonight. Not you." James cried out louder as the soldier's shouted became louder, their footsteps getting closer. _

_Kendall looked back at the door before looking at James. He took the pretty boy's face into his hands, staring into his deep hazel pools. "James, no matter what happens tonight, know that I will always love you. We will forever be together. I promise you that. I love you Jamie." Kendall said, eyes burning from his tears._

"_Kendall." James whined. _

_Just then there was a loud banging at their door, then it was burst down from the soldiers. Kendall gathered James into his arms as he walked them back towards the fire place. _

"_Well, look who we have here. Ten of you go back to the palace and inform the king we have found them." The captain of the soldiers said and ten men nodded their heads before marching away, back towards the castle of the king. _

_The rest of the soldiers slowly inched closer to James and Kendall. As they approached the two boys, they ripped them away from each other. James cried out._

"_No! Kendall!" The brunette teen cried, only to receive a hard slap to the face. _

"_Let him go you bastards!" Kendall shouted, turning red in the face as he struggled to loosen the grip a soldier had on him. _

_The captain only looked at Kendall with hard eyes. He walked over to the boy, gripped him by the shoulders and lifted his knee, kneeing Kendall hard in the stomach. Kendall instantly dropped down to his knees, groaning out in pain as James continued to scream. One of the troops slapped James again, the pretty boy's face turning red._

_The leader of all the soldiers leaned down, gripping Kendall hard by the chin so they were making eye contact. "I have been searching for you two for almost a whole week. You really think I'm going to listen to what a little peasant boy has to say?" He whispered, voice dangerously low. _

"_**Povežite te duše v eno. Da te duše nesmrten. Za večnost se bodo združili.**__**"**_

_Kendall glared at the man before coughing in his face, specks of blood coming from his mouth. _

_The captain wiped at his face, giving Kendall a hard stare before backing handing the young boy. Kendall instantly fell to the ground, the soldiers that were holding him letting him do so. The captain stood back up, walking over to a crying James._

"_Please, please do not do this." James cried, eyes darting between the soldiers and Kendall. The soldier only gripped James' boy-cut chestnut locks, pulling the boys head back so his neck was on display. He put his head close, sniffing the tan skin. He licked at the neck, licking a line until he met James' right eye. He pulled the brunette's head back down, smirking evilly as they made eye contact. _

"_Cannot wait to slice that up." He said winking. James choked out a sob, Kendall growling in his throat._

"_**Za večnost se bodo združili. Za večnost se bodo združili. Za večnost se bodo združili.**__**"**_

"_Get your dirty hands off of- AH!" Kendall suddenly screamed, every single person in the room snapping their head over to the blonde's direction. _

"_Kendall!" James screamed taking a step towards the blonde, only to drop to his knees and scream out just like Kendall had done moments before._

"_**Da te duše nesmrten. Da te duše nesmrten. Da te duše nesmrten. Da te duše nesmrten.**__**"**_

_All the soldiers looked at the two teen boys with frighten eyes as they continued to scream bloody murder._

"_Charles! What is happening?" One of the soldiers shouted, getting the attention of his captain. _

"_I do not know!" The captain shouted back, chills spiraling up his body as he continued to stare at the two boys. He shook his head, withdrawing his sword. "Just get them up so we can kill them and get this over with." _

_A loud, 'yes sir' was sounded as his soldiers scrambled around the room, grabbing the flailing teens roughly by the arms. _

"_AH! KENDALL!" James cried, holding onto his head. He was being dragged over to the captain._

_Kendall looked up at his love, despite the burning pain his body was feeling. "L-Let him g-go!" He manage to say, struggling._

"_**Povežite te duše v eno. Povežite te duše v eno. Povežite te duše v eno. Povežite te duše v eno. Povežite te duše v eno.**__** "**_

_Kendall gasps as his body began to burn, like actually felt like he was on fire! James was feeling the same thing too.__His heart felt heavy, like it was being ripped out of his chest. Suddenly he and James gave an ear piercing scream, both dropping their heads to their chest. One of the soldiers holding Kendall screamed, letting go of the blonde's arm, backing away._

"_What! What is it?" Charles shouted, fear rising from his body. _

_All the soldiers who have been surrounding Kendall had dropped the blonde boy and backed away from him. Kendall was lying flat on his back, skin a dangerously pale color, eyes closed with blood tears falling down. Charles turned back to James, marched over to the younger male and gripped his face, only to see him just the same as Kendall. _

"_**Povežite te duše v eno. Da te duše nesmrten. Za večnost se bodo združili.**__**"**_

_Suddenly James' eyes flew open, eyes a deep scarlet red, and Charles screamed. Without hesitation, Charles jabbed his sword through James' stomach._

"_KENDALL!" James screamed so loud, eyes wide as ever as Charles pulled his sword back. _

_The leader of the Greek soldiers let James drop to the ground, turning around to face the blonde to give him the same treatment, only to come face to face with sharp teeth biting their way into his skin. _

"_The witch! The witch!" The rest of the soldiers shouted, pulling their swords out as Kendall feed on their captain. _

"_Someone go find the witch and kill her! She is the only one behind this." One of the soldier said, taking charge. _

_All the soldiers scrambled out of the small cabin. Kendall threw Charles' limp body in a random corner. He looked around the room to see James struggling to survive. _

"_James!" He shouted, an unknown speed filling his body. He was by his lover's side in an instant._

_**Feed him the body**_**. **_A voice whispered. Kendall looked around the cabin to see no one there. __**The blood. He needs human blood. It is the only way he can survive.**_

_Kendall didn't waste time in brining Charles over to James, placing the brunette's paling lips to the bleeding neck. Without a second thought, James began sucking the remaining blood out of Charles, his body soon feeling complete again. _

_James sat up and looked at Kendall with wide hazel eyes. _

"_Kendall?" He started. James looked around the room. "What-what happened?"_

_Kendall could only shake his head, pulling James into his arms. "I…I think it was Ayana. I asked her for help earlier." Without giving James a chance to respond, Kendall crushed their lips together. James fluttered his eyes closed as he tangled his hands in Kendall's hair. "I love you James." _

"_I love you too, Kendall." James mumbled when they pulled apart. _

_There was a loud shout outside of their cabin, making Kendall and James break apart from each other. It suddenly become bright around their house, and the smell of smoke filled the air. _

"_No." Kendall whispered in anger. Using his unknown speed, the blonde male dashed over to the door, grabbing the wooden knob only to jerk his hand back, hissing in pain._

"_NO!" Kendall repeated, shouting this time. The soldiers were outside, lighting their house on fire with torches, burning them to death. _

"_Kendall." James said couching, the smoke beginning to affect him. _

_Kendall turned to look at his love with sad, angry eyes. That's when he started to go crazy. Using his speed, Kendall began running around the small cabin, banging on every wall and window, trying to find a way out. All failed as he touched the wood, hissing in pain as his skin would burn, but heal just as quickly. _

"_Kendall, please." James cried. He knew there was no way out of this and all he wanted was to be in Kendall's arms for the final time of his human life. _

_Kendall turned towards James, tears falling down his eyes. "No James. It cannot end like this. I will not lose you." Kendall walked to James, pulling the brunette into his arms. _

_James buried his face into Kendall's strong chest. He looked into his lover's emerald green eyes as a wall collapsed in. _

"_I love you Kendall." James said, tears falling down his eyes like crazy._

_Kendall bit his lip, "I love you too James, so very much." Kendall crushed their lips together for a final time as the whole cabin collapsed in, their screams being heard from miles away._

* * *

**_Sooo…I was so freaking nervous about uploading this. I'm not even going to lie, I totally google translated that witch spell and just clicked on a random language. Eh, it fit right? Well please review and let me know if I should continue this or not. I really hope you all liked this. Well…Review, please._**

**_P.S. Totally not good with this whole Greek thingy. _**

**_~Kaylah : )_**


	2. Here We Go Again

**A/N: For starters, I would like to give a huge thank you to everyone who favorite and reviewed the first chapter. It really means a lot. Thank you to **_**GrayAngel13, Bebo9147, LovingKames, TheUnknown, RockyChickwrites, and winterschild11. Your reviews mean a lot. Ok, on with this chapter. So this chapter pretty much picks off from where I left off with Never Ending. So if you haven't read that story yet, you might wanna do so, or it'll just be confusing. Ummm…..Can't think of anything else. Welp, on with the story. Enjoy! : )**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Here We Go Again**

"Kendall?"

James couldn't believe it. He remembered everything. From the first day they met to the last time he died. Looking around his surroundings, James noticed he was in the same room of the house he had met Kendall at almost 200 years ago. Realizing his situation, James quickly hopped off of Kendall, using his vampire speed of course, and ran into a corner, bumping into a few things along the way, bringing the blanket with him. He gripped his head as it began to pound from an unknown pain.

"James!" Kendall almost shouted, alarmed by his lover's sudden actions. Kendall quickly grabbed his discarded underwear, slipped them on and slowly made his way over to James, the pretty boy seeming to back more into the wall. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked quietly as James backed more into the wall, gripping the bed sheets tightly. The more he moved his head would ache. Kendall noticed this. "James, please. You know you haven't fed yet. You're just going to hurt yourself."

James closed his eyes tight, tears threating to spill as Kendall was now standing in front of him, trapping him from leaving. James didn't understand what was wrong with him. He didn't understand why he was so afraid of Kendall all of a sudden. The memories flowing through his brain and the lack of blood made his head spin uncontrollably. James flinched as he felt Kendall place a hand on his cheek.

"Jamie, please talk to me." Kendall whispered. James could feel the blonde's breath ghosting over his lips.

James opened his eyes, hazel clashing with green and that's when he cracked.

"K-Kendall." He choked out, hands wrapping around the blonde's neck. "It hurts, it hurts so bad." James cried, burring his face in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"I know. Shh. I'm so sorry James. You don't deserve this pain. Just have a seat and I'll go get you a blood bag." Kendall said, trying to lead the brunette back over to the bed, but James shook his head.

A blood bag? A small little blood bag was not going to help James out. He needed fresh blood, right from the body. However, James knew Kendall wasn't going to allow that, so he had to play the blonde.

"Kendall. W-when was the last time I saw you?" James questioned slowly, staring straight into Kendall's eyes.

The blonde dropped his head, he had been dreading this question. He looked back up into James' eyes, licking his suddenly dry lips. His eyes glossy. "I-It was 1817. T-They came for us James. I tried so hard to fight for you, but I couldn't. They took you away from me and by the time I got back, you-you…" Kendall couldn't finish, due to his crying. James rubbed his shoulders, showing he understood. "I'm so sorry Jamie! If I would have tried harder, you wouldn't be in pain. I failed to protect you, James. I failed, I always fail." Kendall continued on.

It hurt James to see the blonde like this, but his head hurt too much for him to actually be comforting. James continued to rub the blonde's shoulders. "Kendall." He called out, the older male snapping his head up. He saw James giving him a sad smile, his eyes going dark. Kendall gave him a confused stare as he continued on, "Kendall, I forgive you but…" Without warning, James snapped Kendall's neck, the blonde's eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body fell limp, falling to the floor. James looked down at his boyfriend with a small pout before shrugging it off.

…

James stumbled into a random parking lot. He had manage to dress himself in a black hoodie and dark skinny jeans. He has been wandering around the small town of Sherwood for thirty minutes now. He was beyond weak, and felt like he was dying. His face was drenched in sweat and his skin was paling whiter and whiter. Everything around him was a blur and his head continued to pound in pain. He need blood or he was going to soon start fading away.

James gripped at his head, tripping over a park bench. He growled under his breath. James hated this side effect from whenever the curse triggered. He seemed to always have to go through it, not Kendall. James slowly got back up, wobbling his way over to the main street. He stood in the middle of the street, trying to clear his head. James looked around, though he really couldn't see much due to his vision being blurry. The pretty boy took a deep breath and was beginning to start walking again when he heard a car horn. James turned around to see bright light flashing at him. He squinted his eyes, holding his hands up to his face, preparing himself for the pain that was about to come. Thought, it never did.

The car stopped right in front of James, almost nearly hitting the pretty boy. The owner of the car opened the door, stepping.

"James!" Ugh, it was his annoying history teacher, Mrs. Collins. "James! What on earth are you doing standing in the middle of the road!" She hollered at him, making his headache worse.

James only stood there staring at his teacher with a dumbfound expression. He wasn't processing what she was yelling at him about. His mind began to go fuzzy when he smelled her blood. James started debating, whether or not to rip her throat out. Most of the students who had her for a teacher hated her, and probably wouldn't miss her being gone. Plus, she always complained about her husband not being good enough to her, so he really wouldn't miss her, would he. Ah, the hell with it.

"James! Are you going to answer me?" She continued on. "Do you not realize how late it is? Your mother must be worried sick about you." Mrs. Collins shook her head as she went back over to her car door. She fished out her cellphone from her purse, scrolling through her contacts to dial James' mother. She turned back around, still shaking her head, to see James gone. Mrs. Collins hit the end button of her phone as it went to voice mail.

"James?" She called out, walking to the front of her car. No James there. She turned back around, nearly jumping out of her skin at seeing James standing right behind her. "Jesus James! What is wrong with you?" She place a hand on her heart, trying to control her breathing.

James didn't saying anything, only stalking closer to his teacher. He could feel his veins popping up, his fangs pushing out of his teeth. His teacher looked back up at him, face going pale.

"James?" She questioned, backing away from the pretty boy.

"Goodbye Mrs. Collins." With that said, James attached his mouth to the history teacher's neck, her screams echoing through the silent night.

…

Kendall became conscious thirty minutes later. The blonde male groaned painfully as he slowly pulled himself to his feet, popping his neck. He looked around the room, his vision a bit daze from passing out, noticing he was alone. Realization kicked in a few seconds later and Kendall growled out loud. That…that bitch! How dare James snap his neck and then leave. After everything Kendall did for him! The blonde's eyes turned red from anger as he realized to just where James had gone off to.

Wasting no time, Kendall quickly got himself descent. He left his house in, angry as ever. It didn't take long for Kendall to find James, thanks to his vampire hearing and the spell connecting the two.

Kendall growled as he spotted his boyfriend. The pretty boy was currently ripping the life out of a poor woman as she screamed for help. Kendall quickly marched over to the two, ripping James away from the woman's neck harshly. He bit into his own arm, feeding the woman his blood, then compelling her. "Forget everything that has just happened. Get back into your car and drive home, safe. As soon as you get home go straight to sleep. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Mrs. Collins said, almost automatic as her eye dilated, along with Kendall's. The woman blinked her eyes, giving Kendall and James a confused stare before walking back to her car, almost like a robot. She hopped in and speed off without another word.

As soon as she was out of sight, Kendall slowly turned towards his boyfriend, seeing him staring at him with a sly smirk.

"What a surprise, Kendall Knight saves the day once more." James says sarcastically. Kendall growled at him.

"The hell is your problem?" The blonde barks out and James rolls his eyes, wiping the remaining blood from his face.

"Oh please, stop crying like a little baby. It was just a little pinch."

All Kendall sees is red, and his next action he does without thinking. Using his speed, Kendall slams James back into the park, slams the pretty boy up against the brick building of the bathrooms. James hisses in pain as he glares down at Kendall, a throbbing sensation running through the back of his head.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Ha, try it." James says dryly, his own face turning into a vampire. James knows Kendall is stronger than him, so he doesn't make a move, he'll have to get the blonde in a sneaky way.

Both teens glare at each other, breathing hard and not saying a single word. They stare into red eyes, veins popping around them. Neither dares to move a muscle, they both know how that ended before. Kendall darts his bloody eyes from James' lips to his eyes. Without thinking, like usual, Kendall crushes his lips onto James, the pretty boy's eyes widening as he yelps. James slams his hands onto Kendall's shoulders and he shoves the blonde vampire away.

"What the hell!" James shouts while Kendall just stares at him in confusion. "God, fuck you Kendall!" James get ready to leave but the blonde holds him back.

"James, what is wrong with you!" Kendall yells back.

"You! You're my fucking problem! I told you not to trigger the curse if anything were to happen to us. But what do you do? You go against our promise. Now I can't live my life anymore! Now I can't go to school, hang out with Carlos or Logan or Jo! I can't go to college like how I planned to do! Wanna know why Kendall, huh? It's because you're selfish! Now the fucking Hunters are coming for us! I can't be normal anymore Kendall! I can't even go back home!" James paused as realization hit him. He…he can't go back home to his mother or father. James instantly dropped down to his knees as the tears began to flow. "I can't go back home." James cried and Kendall felt his heart break. He moved over to his boyfriend, trying to gather him in his arms but James shoved him away. "No! Stay away from me!"

"James, baby. I'm so sorry! I forgot about our promise. I-I…I never meant to hurt you love!" Kendall pleaded, eyes watering as he watched the love of his life bawl his eyes out.

"You went against out promise Kendall. How could you! Why would you want to live the same continuous life again?"

"I…I missed you, James. I tried to stay away, but I couldn't. I-I'm so, so sorry love. Please, don't be upset with me."

James continued to cry as Kendall pleaded for forgiveness. James eventually stood to his legs, wiping his eyes. He stared at Kendall, seeing the blonde's eyes red, not from him sifting but from him holding back his tears.

"Jamie, I love you." Kendall whispered and James felt his heart break. He bit his lip as he continued to stare at Kendall.

"I-I…" James didn't finish, but instead ran off. Kendall didn't bother to chase after him, knowing it was best for the two to have some space.

Kendall stared at the spot James had recently been standing. The blonde dropped to his knees as he finally let the tears flow out.

…

Morning rolled around quickly. Both boys didn't get any sleep, not that the really needed it.

James had ran off to the high school and just sat on top of the building, looking over the night sky; thinking. He thought of his past lives with Kendall, how each time he and his blonde lover came across each other, they would be nothing but happy. James loved Kendall, he really did, but the life he was living now, he loved also. He knew he shouldn't be mad at Kendall, the blonde was only doing what he had to do. If Kendall hadn't turned James, then…well actually neither boy knew. The never wasted time in getting their love back. James sighed as he laid flat on his back, staring up at the starry night. He knew he had to go apologize to Kendall soon, but he was too upset at the moment to look at the blonde. So instead, James stayed on the school building until sunrise. He forgot he didn't have his daylight ring yet. James silently cursed to himself as he quickly made his way back to Kendall's place, well it was technically his house to but whatever. The pretty boy quietly made his way into the house, concentrating on the silence, he heard the shower running. James gave a sigh of relief as he made his way into the kitchen.

…

As soon as Kendall had returned home last night, he made his way to his bedroom, flopping down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kendall sighed, just hours before he and James were in each other's arms, their bodies moving as one. Now…now they were fighting. Kendall hated when they fought, especially after one of them had just triggered the curse. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. That time had been so awful, Kendall just wanted to rip his own heart out and stump on it multiple times. Kendall continued to lay on his bed, thinking about James. It was around 6:30 am when the blonde decided to get his lazy ass up and go take a shower.

Kendall paused as he stopped by a window. He saw the sun beginning to rise. Kendall bit his lip as his thoughts soon traveled back to James. He really hope the brunette would comeback, he didn't need his boyfriend to burn to death by the sun. He still needed to get the pretty boy's daylight ring ready.

About an hour later, Kendall exited the bathroom. He went into his bedroom, fishing out an outfit for the day. The blonde pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a designer shirt with a skull on the front. Kendall slipped on a pair of boxers before slipping on his jeans. He threw his shirt over his right shoulder, his other hand holding the towel to dry his hair. Kendall made his way downstairs, still drying his hair. As he rounded the corner, he realized he wasn't alone.

Kendall made his way to the kitchen quickly, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw James sitting at the kitchen table, shoving several kinds of food into his face.

"Uh, wow." Kendall found himself saying out loud.

James' head snapped over into the direction of the voice. He spotted his boyfriend leaning against the door frame, shirtless. James could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he swallowed the remaining food in his mouth.

"Uh, sorry. I was still hungry and I don't know where your blood bags are. This was the only way to control my hunger." He said.

"Um, would you like me to get you one? A blood bag?" Kendall asked, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Yes please." James whispered, rubbing the back of his neck, face still a bright pink. It was always like this when they fought, they became awkward around each other.

Kendall nodded his head as a response and left the kitchen. He returned moments later with two blood bags that looked like they belong in a hospital. James decided to question him about that later.

Kendall walked over to a cabinet, bringing out two cups. He then set them on the counter, ripping open one blood bag. James' mouth watered at the smell of the blood. Kendall then divided the blood bag into the two cups. As the bag became empty, Kendall tossed it in the trash can. He picked up the two glasses and walked back over to James, handing him one.

"Uh, you didn't have to put it in…a cup." James said quietly, avoiding eyes contact with Kendall as he took a sip. Kendall rested against the counter near the sink, staring at James as he also took a sip.

"Oh." Was all Kendall said.

It fell quiet amongst the two and it was driving them crazy. Neither didn't want to be the first to apologize, but they were dying to talk to one another. It was silent for another moment before both finally decided to speak.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, a smile forming on their lips.

"Why are you sorry?" Kendall questioned as he finally took a seat in front of James.

The younger boy bit his lip, "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"No, you were right. I am selfish. I hadn't realized how good your life was."

"No, Kendall. You're not selfish. You were doing what you had to. We both know that. I'm sorry." James repeated again and Kendall just smiled. It was quite once more. "So, are you supposed to be a bad boy or something?" James randomly asked with a small smile.

Kendall quirked up an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're always wearing black and tight clothing. What's up with that?"

"Oh, uh. I don't know. Just wanted to try something new, you know?"

James only smiled, nodding his head. "I like your hair by the way, it fits you."

Kendall couldn't help but smile lovingly at James. "You, yours too. Although I like it better when it's longer, makes you look more like a girl."

James face darkened as Kendal began to laugh. Without warning, the pretty boy pounced onto Kendall, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Take it back." James said through gritted teeth, making Kendall only laugh out louder.

"Aw, Jamie doesn't like being called a girl." Kendall teased and the boy above him huffed.

"You're unbelievable Kendall Knight." James said with a small pout.

"But you love me James Diamond." Kendall said, and James smiled at that, leaning down to press his lips lovingly against Kendall's.

It felt good to know everything was going to be ok between the two, well for now at least.

…

Illinois, Chicago.

Deep within a cemetery, deep inside a tomb. The stoned casket slowly slid open, until it eventually dropped to the ground, shattering. A groan was emitted from the casket. A body slowly coming forward, sitting up straight. Stone began to peel from the body, revealing the pale flesh of skin. The immortal cracked its neck from side to side, stretching its limbs from being stiff for so long. Once all the stone had fallen off the body, chocolate brown eyes snapped open.

_You know your task._

* * *

**So there is that. This chapter wasn't much but just a fill in. Eh. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**P.S. I won't be posting chapter three until I'm working on chapter six. I am still in the process of writing chapter four. :P. Hopefully I can write these three over the weekend. **

**~Kaylah : )**


	3. Where We Started

**Ok so I wasn't going to update this story until Sunday, but I couldn't help myself. So I would like to thank everyone who has favorite/followed this story. I would also like to thank **_**TheUnknown, GrayAngle13, LovingKames, and winterschild11.**_** Your reviews are amazing and mean a lot to me. Ok, on with the story. So this chapter is filled with both flashbacks and present day. The flashback in this chapter will flashing back in the next few chapters. Did that make sense? Oh well. Ok, nothing more to say to go read and enjoy as always. : )**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Where We Started**

_**Sherwood, Minnesota 1842**_

_Kendall sighed as he rubbed at his temple. He was seated in one of the many bars in Minnesota. He just needed a night to himself, a night to forget everything. Kendall sighed once more as he picked up his shot glass, getting ready to take a drink only to find it empty. The blonde groaned as he shook his glass, calling over the bartender._

"_Yes Mr. Knight?" The young woman asked, batting her eyelashes, giving a flirty smile. Kendall only held up his empty shot glass and her smile faded. "Right." She said, taking the glass to go refill it._

_It was no lie that Kendall was known around the town. His father was the head of the counsel and a very close friend to the mayor. Kendall's family was also very rich, one of the richest families in Sherwood, behind the mayor's family of course. Kendall's father was currently trying to set Kendall up with the daughter of the Taylor's, Annabel. The Taylor family was a runner up of being the fourth richest family in Sherwood. Annabel's father, Richard, was also a member of the counsel and happened to be close to Kendall's father. The two father's thought it would be a good idea to set their children up, to one, combine the money and two, let their names be known more. Now, don't get Kendall wrong, Annabel was very beautiful with her long curly blonde hair and full always red lips. Kendall also really loved her baby blue eyes, but there was just something about the girl he couldn't quite deal with. Maybe it was her nagging attitude. However, Kendall couldn't quite tell his father he had no interest in Annabel. He just couldn't find it in himself to disappoint the man who has taught him everything. Kendall was just going to have to suck it up and deal with the fact that he and Annabel are going to get married soon._

_Kendall was broken out of his thoughts when the bartender set down his drink in front of him._

"_Would you like anything else Mr. Knight?" She asked with a hopeful smile, her chest sticking out rather far. Kendall gave her a sweet smile, ignoring the urge to roll his eyes._

"_No thank you. This will be all. For now." He mumbled that last part under his breath. The girl, looking no older than 20, sighed as she nodded her head, walking over to a group of drunken boy. _

_When she was out of sight, Kendall rolled his eyes, picking up his drink to drown down but stopping when a voice spoke._

"_Handsome, nicely built, alone. This does not seem right." A husky voice said. _

_Kendall set his drink down; raising an eyebrow, the blonde male turned to the sound of the voice, nearly choking on his breath. This man, no this _Adonis_ was absolutely gorgeous! His hazel-green eyes were sparkling under the dim light that the bar was allowing. His skin was a nicely golden tan that seemed to shine naturally. He giving Kendall this dazzling smile and Kendall had to put a hand up to his face, to make sure he wasn't drooling. The tan man was dressed in the finest of clothes that hugged his body perfectly, showing off every slim curve. His long, chestnut brunette locks were tied in a low ponytail, hidden underneath a dark brown cap. He arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow when Kendall didn't speak._

"_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." He asked, adding in a little wink for extra measures, making the blonde go hard below the waist._

"_Uh." Kendall wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid. But who wouldn't? This man was just asking for Kendall to pound him in the nearest wall._

_The brunette male pouted slightly, obviously not liking the response he earned from Kendall. Then a genius idea popped into his head. _

"_You look troubled. I could help you with whatever is bothering you." He flirted, winking once more, smiling his million dollar smile. Kendall even had to chuckle at that._

"_Are you offering?" Kendall flirted back, the Adonis male eye's glistening at the sound of that._

"_If you are willing." _

_Kendall laughed loudly, calling the bartender over to order more drinks. _

"_What is your name, cutie?" Kendall asked and the brunette smiled proudly with a small blush on his cheeks at the nickname._

"_James, James Diamond." _

…

Kendall sighed as he looked through his many diaries entries he kept from his old life almost 200 years ago. He was searching for something but couldn't seem to find it anywhere. Kendall was easily becoming frustrated as he couldn't find it. He set down that journal and picked up a photo album that was dated 1843. Kendall flipped through the photo album, smiling softly as he came across a picture of himself and James. The pretty boy was staring at the camera with an almost innocent look while Kendall was smirking, a hint of evil in his eyes. The blonde couldn't help but to laugh as he remembered that time back then.

Kendall was startled as the doorbell went off. He set the photo album back in its respective place on the book shelf and made his way to his front door. As he was walking, he passed by a hallway mirror. The blonde stopped for a minute to check himself out. He didn't bother putting back on his shirt, seeing as he didn't plan on going anywhere today. The blonde ranked over his body, smirking at the sight he saw. He was delighted with his built body. The doorbell went off again and Kendall rolled his eyes. He could hear the hush voices outside the door, he couldn't quite make out who the voices belonged to.

Kendall was now standing in front of his door. The blonde swung the door open unexpectedly with an annoyed expression, the visitors on the other side jumping in surprise. Kendall's eyes widen as he saw Jo, Carlos and Logan all standing on the other side. The three teens on the other side started blushing a deep red at seeing the blonde shirtless.

"Kendall." Logan said awkwardly, coughing from his voice cracking.

"Uh, hey guys." Kendall said, rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks tinting a faint pink.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked rudely, snapping out of his daze.

Kendall arched an eyebrow at the younger boy, "He's in the shower actually." As if on cue, Kendall heard the shower turn off. Moments later he heard slight hissing and cussing.

Jo raised an eyebrow as well as she continued to check out Kendall's toned chest. "In the shower?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh yea-" Kendall was cut off due to James walking down the stairs, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Kendall – Ah fuck! Kendall where's my daylight, uh…" James talked as he made his way down stairs, stopping behind his boyfriend as he saw his three best friends standing outside the door.

Carlos, Logan and Jo looked at James, then Kendall, at James then back at Kendall, their blushes going darker.

"Kendall you dog!" Jo exclaimed with a bright smile, her blush still visible.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kendall asked arching an eye brow at the preppy blonde. Jo only gave him a knowing look, then it hit Kendall. He started blushing hard. "No! No, it's not what it looks like!" The blonde said. By now James had disappeared back up the stairs and his friends made their way inside the house.

"Sure Kendall." Logan said smirking.

Kendall groaned as he realized his friends weren't going to let him live this one down. Jo and Logan continued to gush over the fact that Kendall had apparently took James' virginity and Carlos was standing back, glaring hard at the blonde male.

"Guys!" Kendall finally shouted, having enough of this embarrassment.

Logan and Jo looked at Kendall confused. The blonde swallowed, he hadn't meant to yell but seriously, this is kind of private. Kendall nervously licked his lips, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by James calling for him.

"Booty calls." Jo whispered to Logan, the raven haired boy laughing as Kendall groaned and made his way up the stairs.

Kendall walked into his bedroom to find James fully dressed, but pacing around, nervous.

"James." Kendall whispered, closing the door. He didn't know why he was whispering, not like the three down stairs could hear him.

James stopped pacing around and was by Kendall's side in an instant. "Where's my ring!" He almost yelled.

"Calm down." Kendall said, placing a quite kiss to James' cheek. He walked over to his bookshelf he so happened to keep in his room. He skated his fingers lightly across the middle row, stopping when it landed on the right book. Kendall pulled it out, flipping to the last page. He undid what seemed to be a lock and pulled out a ring. James' eyes sparkled with delight as he saw his daylight ring. It had a purple, almost dark blue, gem glistening in the middle. It was the most beautiful ring James has ever laid his eyes upon.

The pretty boy squealed in excitement as Kendall walked back over to him. He held his hand out for Kendall to give him his ring but the blonde only smiled.

"May I have the honors?" Kendall asked, and James started at him confused until Kendall gently took his hand, getting onto one knee. James had to hold back the tears as Kendall slipped the ring on the respective finger, a memory of the time Kendall proposed to him for the first time ever slipping into his head. This ring, along with Kendall's, was his wedding ring. That's why they chose them to be their daylight rings.

"I love you Kendall." James said as Kendall stood back up. The blonde smiled, pulling James to him by the hips. He kissed him gently.

"I love you too." Kendall mumbled against James' lips. The pretty boy only smiled back. They pulled apart.

"Not, please put on a shirt. I don't want Jo checking you out the whole time they're here." James said with a slight eye roll. Kendall only nodded his head, going to his bed and slipping on his skull shirt he had left out.

The two took deep breaths as they opened the door, making their way back down stairs.

"Well, that was a quick quickie." Jo said dramatically, Logan snickering behind her.

Carlos glared at his two immature friends.

"James. Do you know how worried you mother has been? You haven't been answering none of our calls and I was beginning to think something had happened to you." Carlos said, tone all but serious. James rolled his eyes, but smiled at his Latino best friend.

"Carlos, relax, I was here this entire time." James said smoothly, going over to take a seat on the couch, Kendall following closely behind. Carlos eyed the blonde boy carefully. Kendall fidgeting under his intense stare.

"How can you tell me to relax, your mother and I seriously thought you got hurt or something!" Carlos nearly shouted, the four other teens flinching inwardly at his tone.

James sighed as he got up from the couch walking over to his short friend. James placed a hand on Carlos' shoulder, only regretting it a few seconds later. The pretty boy hissed as his hand began to burn. James quickly retreated it back, him and Carlos staring at each other with frightful eyes.

"Uh, what was that?" Logan questioned, staring back and forth between the two.

Carlos backed away from James slightly, shaking his head. "We should go." He didn't give anyone enough time to question his sudden behavior.

"Carlos!" Jo and Logan called after him, but the Latino was already out the house, racing back to the car.

Logan and Jo sighed, turning around to face their taller friends.

"We should probably go after him." Jo said rolling her eyes, but soon a smile forming onto her face. "But you too be safe, and Kendall remember to use protection." She winked at the two, before following after Carlos.

Logan only shook his head, walking behind her. He stopped once he reached the door. "James you should probably go home, your mom did sound worried over the phone." With that he closed the door, leaving his two friends in silence.

"What just happened?" Kendall questioned as he and James continued to stare at the door.

"I…I don't know." James said sadly.

…

_Kendall and James were laughing as both were completely shit faced. The two adults had been in the bar taking shot after shot for a good two hours now._

"_So Kendall." James purred, batting his long eyelashes at his new friend. Kendall looked over at him, his vision a bit hazy from the alcohol._

"_Yessshh." The blonde said, giggling slightly at his stupidity. James laughed._

"_You never really answered my question. Do you need help forgetting?" James' voiced dropped all of sudden to a really low voice, seducing the blonde._

_Kendall racked his brain for a minute, trying to think back to what James was talking about. The blonde male drunkenly smirked, arching an eyebrow. "And you never answered my question, pretty boy. Are you offering?" Kendall's smirk widen as James' eyes darkened with lust. _

_Everything after that happened in a blur. One moment they were in the bar making out and the next, they were in Kendall's bedroom, James pinning Kendall to the wall, the two kissing furiously. James broke the kiss however, attaching his lips to Kendall's neck, ripping the blonde's shirt as he did so._

"_Whoa, whoa pretty boy. Just to let you know, I'm topping this." Kendall said, breathless. _

_James pulled his lips away from Kendall, looking at him in the eyes. "I was planning on that." He said, and Kendall growled low in his throat. He kissed James once more as he led them to his bed, James' knees bending as they made contact with the bed. They fell over, with Kendall on top, their lips never leaving each other's._

_Kendall broke the kiss however, staring deeply into James' dark eyes. "You are really beautiful." He heard himself saying. _

"_I know." James said cockily, smirking up at the blonde. Kendall returned the smirk as he latched his lips onto James' neck. _

_Kendall soon ripped James' shirt off of him, just like James had done with his shirt. The two were left shirtless. James eventually flipped them around to where he was on top of Kendall. He began grounding his hips down, rolling them ever so deliciously. Kendall groaned loudly into the brunette's mouth, James swallowing it happily. James moaned quietly as Kendall tailed his lips to his neck, sucking on it violently. The tan skinned male pushed his hands into Kendall's short golden blonde hair, tugging at it slightly. _

_James gasped as Kendall suddenly flipped them over. The blonde trailed his lips down the brunette's fine chest, leaving butterfly kisses on every part of his skin. James arched his back moaning loudly. Kendall licked a trail from James' chest to the front of his pants. The blonde male made quick work of shedding them off, leaving him in just his underwear. Kendall removed his own pants in the process also, also in just his underwear. As soon as Kendall's pants were removed, James wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, their hips rolling once more._

"_Oh, Kendall." James moaned and the blonde looked up at him smirking._

"_I love the sound of that." He said making the male under him chuckle. _

_The two continued to roll their hips together as their lips soon connected once more. James couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly flipped them around, their lips still connected. James scooted up a bit so Kendall's shaft was directly under his hole. James moaned as Kendall placed his hands on his butt, rotating the brunette's hips. _

_The room was filled with loud pants and moans and groans. James bit at his bottom lips as Kendall squeezed his butt. He didn't understand why the blonde didn't take him already. They were still in their underwear and it was driving the brunette crazy. Kendall didn't want to admit it, but he loved James being on top of him, humping his ass on his shaft. Kendall closed his eyes as James reattached his lips to the blonde's pale neck. Kendall also didn't want to admit he loved James sucking at his neck. _

_James began rolling his hips faster, his shoulder length hair falling from its ponytail._

"_Ugh, James." Kendall groaned arching his neck out more for the pretty boy to continue sucking on. If Kendall wasn't so caught up in pleasure, he would have felt James breaking skin._

_James licked the small amount of blood that seeped out of the blonde. He began panting louder, moaning loudly when Kendall slipped a hand in his underwear, teasing his hole. James threw his head back, his hair falling into his face. Everything started becoming blurry for the hazel eyed beauty. _

"_Oh! Fu- Kendall!" James nearly screamed when Kendall shoved three fingers into his hole without a warning. James began to bounce on the digits inside him, hands gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly. He was moaning loudly, he was sure he was going to wake up the house. _

_When he opened his eyes, all he say was red. James looked down at the blonde, hair falling from his face and Kendall went still at seeing James' appearance. The pretty boy's face was changed into a monster. Before Kendall could react, James had attacked him. The pretty boy sank his teeth into Kendall's pale neck, drawing blood. Kendall cried out, hands slipping from James' underwear. The blonde tried pushing James way from him, but the pretty boy was all of a sudden stronger than him. _

_Kendall could feel his life slip away from him as James continued to suck the blood from his neck. The blonde's head began to pound from the lack of blood in his body. He gripped James' hips tightly, sure enough to leave marks. Kendall's eyes began to slide shut, his grip loosening on James. He saw visions of him and the brunette from lives before, times where he shouldn't have even been living. It was when Kendall's hands officially dropped onto the bed when he passed out. _

_James pulled away from Kendall's neck with a loud pop. He stared down at the blonde with a sad pout. He poked the blonde in the cheek, frowning when he didn't wake up. James' frown soon turned around when he saw Kendall's neck begin to heal. He'll wake up soon._

* * *

**Oh shit twist…well not really. Oh well. So I hoped you all liked that chapter if you did, don't be afraid to his that review button. Also, I really don't known when I'll be updating again. Maybe before Monday, but I have a busy schedule this weekend. But, I don't have school today so maybe I'll finish up writing chapter five and will be onto chapter six. Eh. So please review!**

**P.S. In case anyone hasn't noticed, I use all the supernatural powers from The Vampire Diaries because that show is the shit. Okay, I'm done now. BYE!**

**~Kaylah : )**


	4. There Goes the Kids

**Ok, so there's confusion. Great. I like it. Just means you guys are going to continue to read. Lol, but no seriously I guess I'll clear up a few things. So for starters, RockChickwrites has pretty much figured things out. Not going to give too much detail but yes, Kendall and James are 2000 years old. However they continue to die because well….yea. They are supposed to die together but one always escapes or something like that. They are basically doppelgängers in a way. The original 2000 year old Kendall and James are dead but they're not. Confusing? Yes, but do not worry, everything will be explain in later chapters, K? So on to the story. I would like to give a shout out to **_**winterschild11, GrayAngel13, Bebo9147, Charlie-Rose94, LovingKames, TheUnknown, and RockChickwrites. **_**You're guy's reviews mean so much to me. Thank you for reviewing, you're all awesome! And thank you to everyone who has favorite this story! Kay, nothing more to say. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter Four: There Goes the Kids**

James bit his bottom lip as he stared at his front door. A little while after his friends had left Kendall's place, the blonde had insisted on James going to see his mother. The pretty boy put up a fight, knowing the only way to face his mom was to go inside his house and well, he couldn't really just walk in without being invited. The couple had went back and forth until James finally gave in, giving Kendall and quick peck on the cheek, telling him he'll see him later. So that leaves James where he is now. He was debating whether or not to go through with his lie (he had planned on ringing the doorbell and telling his mom he forgot his house key in his room.). James shook his head, he needed a better idea than that.

The pretty boy took a deep breath, raised his hand to knock on the door, but in the end just dropping it. James shook his head again as he turned around and started walking down the stairs, back to his car. He couldn't do this, he couldn't lie to his mom. He couldn't pretend that everything was fine and normal and-

"James Isaac Diamond! Where on earth have you been?" James' eyes widen as he slowly turned around to face the angry Brooke Diamond. Said mother was standing at the front door, hand on her hip and face red as her anger raised.

"Mom, I-I…" James tried to make up an excuse but his mother wasn't having it.

"If you do not get into this house this minute, so help me God, I will hurt you."

On the inside, James was jumping with joy, knowing he didn't have to make up a lie to get invited into his own home. But on the outside, James was paling with fear. No matter how old he is, how strong he is, James will always be afraid of Brooke Diamond.

James gulped, a little too loudly, as he hung his head down, and slowly began to make his way into the house.

"You are in so much trouble, Isaac!" His mother continued on. And yeah, James figured that much out.

…

"Carlos, calm down."

"How can I calm down? You just told me my best friend is over 2000 years old and a _vampire_. Grandma I…this is crazy!"

Carlos continued to pace back and forth in his grandmother's living room. After he had left Kendall's place, he dropped Logan and Jo off at the mall and came rushing over to his grandmother's. He had told her everything from day one, ever since Kendall first moved to Sherwood up until now. His grandmother knew there was no more need to hide the secret, so she straight up told Carlos the truth.

About the time Carlos turned ten, he started experiencing weird things. He could make a piece of paper float without the fan being turned on, or make a tree start to burn then turn back into a normal tree, like nothing happened. He was confused about himself and went to the only person he could talk to; his grandmother. She had told the young Latino he was a witch…or warlock. Of course Carlos didn't believe her at first, but then she started showing family history and witches from before. Carlos soon opened up to the idea because he thought it was cool. Soon enough, Carlos could read people's futures, see into their past with just one intense stare or placing a hand upon them.

"Carlos Miguel Garcia. Please have a seat so I can finish explaining!" His grandmother said. Carlos stopped pacing, looked at his grandmother, and then sighed. He sat down.

"Grandma…none of this makes sense! I-I…I just don't understand!" Carlos rubbed at his face in frustration.

"I know Carlos, I know." His grandmother said, rubbing his back in slow, comforting circles. Carlos relaxed a little.

"How is any of this real?" Carlos could hear his voice cracking. He was so scared and confused, he couldn't think straight right now.

"About 2000 years ago, the witch Ayana casted a spell to turn James and his love into immortals. Apparently she did the wrong spell and turned them into vampires." She began, only to have Carlos cut her off.

"How does a witch do the wrong spell?" Carlos demanded. His grandmother, Ellie, shrugged her wrinkled shoulders, staring at her grandson with understanding chocolate brown eyes.

"It was never the 'wrong' spell. She just didn't cast the one Kendall thought she would. If Ayana were to cast the immortality spell, her sister witches would have cursed her on the spot. Of course turning the two into vampire was just as bad, she didn't really have a choice." Ellie explained, licking her cracked, dry lips.

"What's so wrong about being immortal?" Carlos was beyond confused right now, wouldn't being a vampire be worse than being immortal.

"Immortals have more power than vampires. There is no way to kill an immortal. Vampires can die from a stake to the heart or being burned to death."

"I thought vampires die in the sun and never age! Grandma, I watched James grow up and be in the sun all day! Nothing bad happened to him!" Carlos shouted, hopping up from his seat.

Ellie sighed. She knew it was going to take a lot for Carlos to believe here, hell, she didn't even believe her grandmother when she told her. Ellie got up from the couch slowly. She walked over to her book case, eyes scanning over many old books and what not, until they landed on a photo album. She pulled grabbed it, walked back over to the couch and sat down. She patted the spot next to her.

"Have a seat." She told her grandson. Carlos eyed the old, falling apart book before he too sat down.

"What is that?" He questioned as his grandmother placed the book on the coffee table in front of them.

"A photo album, from 200 years ago."

Carlos sat there in confusion as his grandmother began to flip through the book. She flipped it page by page so Carlos got a good look. He saw pictures of the old Sherwood's and town's people. His grandmother stopped on a certain picture of a young girl, looking no older than 23. Carlos gave her a confused look as she didn't flip the page. Carlos looked back at the photo, reading the caption.

_Kelly Wainwright 1843_

Carlos raised an eyebrow, his grandma slowly turning to the next page. His heart nearly stopped, eyes wide as UFO's, mouth going dry. The photo, that photo! Kendall was standing on the side of James, his hand rested on the brunette's hip as they both stared intensely into the camera. James was looking innocent as ever, while Kendall was smirking, evil like. Carlos continued to stare in shock.

_Kendall Knight and James Diamond 1843_

"What is this?" Carlos asked slowly, looking over to his grandmother, then back the picture.

"That would be the 200 year old version of Kendall and James." She said, sighing slightly. Carlos went back silent as he stared at the picture, trying to wrack his brain around the information.

"I-"

"Place your hand over the picture." Ellie said, cutting the young Latino off.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Place your hand over the picture." She repeated, voice a little hard. Carlos gulped, but did as told. Ellie smiled slightly. "Good, now close your eyes and concentrate."

Carlos took a deep breath, closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Soon enough, he saw a vision of Kendall and James. The two were running around in the Knight's garden, giggling and whatnot. To Carlos, it felt like he was in the sense. James suddenly got up and ran past Carlos, and the Latino could've sworn he felt James.

"Carlos?" The Latino's heart began to run wild as James stared at him in confusion. The pretty boy slowly began to walk towards him and Carlos' eye snapped opened. He was back in his grandmother's living room, her staring at him, slightly confused.

"Grandma, what. What was that?" Carlos said, taking his hand off the picture. Although, his grandmother didn't answer his question.

"James was reborn again. He had died in a fire 200 years ago. Kendall survived. The reason you and James are best friends is because it's our job to protect him and Kendall."

"What are you saying?"

"As a Wainwright, as Ayana's descendants, we are connected to Kendall and James."

…

_It was the next morning when Kendall decided to wake up. The blonde stretched and groaned as his conscious state slowly awoke. Kendall opened his eyes, only to shut them just as fast, the sun seemed to bore into his body, plus he had an unknown headache. Kendall slowly opened his eyes back up, looking around his room, in confusion. Wait, something didn't seem right. Didn't he, and James? That's when everything came flooding back into Kendall's head. The bar, meeting James, drinking with James, bringing James home, them pretty much almost having sex, then James attacking him. Kendall's eyes widen as he looked down at his bed, seeing blood covering his pillow. He placed a hand to his neck, only to feel nothing there. The blonde was about to let out a scream when he felt another presence in the room._

"_About time you woke up! I was starting to worry." Kendall slowly turned his head to the sound, eyes almost bugging out of his head as he saw James standing there, barely dressed. James raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you ok, Kendall?" James asked, slowly walking around so he was in front of the blonde._

_Kendall backed more into the bed, his back hitting the headboard. He opened his mouth to speak but instead a groan came out. He hadn't realized how dry his throat was._

"_Oh yeah, you haven't drank anything yet. Hold on, I'll be right back." With that, James climbed up off the bad, walking into Kendall's bathroom which was placed inside his bedroom. _

_Kendall continued to stare in confusion as his head continued to ache. The blonde ran his hands through his hair, then dragged them down his face, stopping when he felt something rough. The blonde cracked opened his right eye, staring down at his right hand in horror. There was a bulky, stoned ring on his finger. Kendall's eyes widen as he started tugging the ring off._

"_Do not take that off!" Came James' voice. Kendall stopped messing with the ring, looked up and saw James staring at him in confusion, a glass in his hand containing a red liquid. "Here, drink this." _

_Kendall somehow found his voice. "What is going on?" He asked, voice a little raspy._

_James raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting so strange?" _

"_You-you killed me last night! You're a monster!" Kendall exclaimed, as James continued to stare at him in confusion. _

_James nodded his head slowly, "Uh, yeah? So are…" James stopped when his eye went wide in realization. "No." The pretty boy mumbled. "You, don't remember?" When Kendall only stared at him frighten and confused, did James start going crazy. "Oh, no. This is not good. No, no, no. Oh no." James repeated, getting up from the bed, pacing back and forth._

_Kendall stared at James. He opened his mouth to question the pretty boy again but stopped when his headache disappeared. The blonde closed his eyes, memory after memory filling his brain. He opened his eyes back up to see James still pacing in front of his bed. Kendall's eyes lit up in excitement as he saw his the brunette, dressed in only a pair of underwear. Kendall looked to the side to see the blood rested on the night stand. He gulped it down, silently, and look back at James, the pretty boy's back facing him._

"_Oh no. This cannot be happening." James continued to mumble._

"_James, what are you going on about? I want answers." The blonde continued to play his part, smirking proudly when James only waved him off._

"_Shut up, Kendall. Let me think." Kendall only rolled his eyes as James went back to mumbling the same words, back still turned to the blonde. Then, a genius idea came to Kendall. _

_In a flash, Kendall had pinned James to the wall, a loud 'thud' echoing through the silent house. James was too wrapped up in his thoughts to see it coming. _

"_You know," Kendall whispered harshly, licking the shell of James' ear, "I don't appreciate buying you drinks and brining you home, only for you to kill me."_

_James gasped, he was honestly scared of Kendall at the moment. He was scared that he was, oh wait. Duh. James rolled his eyes turning around to shove Kendall away._

"_Don't ever do that again." James said darkly, glaring into Kendall's emerald eyes, Kendall glaring right back._

_The two kept this up for a minute or so before both cracked smiles, laughing a little._

"_Seriously, Kendall! I thought that something went wrong, don't scare me like that." James exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. _

"_I'm sorry. It was too funny to not do it." Kendall said, smirking as he wrapped his arms around James' waist, bringing the brunette in close as they closed the distance between their mouths. _

_James smiled into the kiss and Kendall tightened his hold. Their kiss was broken all too soon when there was a knock at Kendall's door._

"_Mr. Knight, is everything ok in there?" It was one of their house maids. _

_Kendall cursed silently, quickly shoving James back. _

"_Go hide." The blonde hissed out._

"_What?" James said, staring at his love in shock. _

"_You are not supposed to be here. If word gets out to Annabel or my father, I'll be in trouble." _

"_Annabel? Who the he-"_

"_Mr. Knight? I'm getting worried. I'm coming in now." _

_Kendall's eyes widen as he quickly shoved James into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, just as the house maid entered his room._

"_Oh! Mr. Knight, I am so sorry." She said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she shield her eyes._

_Kendall rolled his eyes, though placing on a small smile. "It's okay, Grace. Now is there is anything you want?" _

_Grace slowly removed her hands from her eyes, sighing in relief as she saw Kendall fully dressed now. "I was just checking in on you. I heard a loud noise coming from your room and wanted to see if you were alright." _

_Kendall blushed slightly, walking over to his mirror to fix his hair. "Oh, um yes. I just tripped over my bed sheets." He lied._

"_Ok." She said slowly, looking around the blonde's room. _

"_Is there anything else, Grace?" Kendall asked, somewhat annoyed. _

_The African-American woman blushed at the young male's tone. "Uh yes. Your father has told me to inform you that Annabel and her father will be visiting today. Sir Knight would like for you and our wife to bond today. He will be discussing the ma-" Grace didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, due to James coming out from nowhere and snapping her neck._

"_James!" Kendall hissed, staring down at the dead body with wide eyes, though not really caring that Grace just died. _

"_Your wife? Am I missing something here?" James asked, crossing his arms over his clothed chest. Kendall now realized that the pretty boy had gotten dressed, in the blonde's clothes. _

"_She is not my wife. My father is trying to set us up, but I do not want to marry her." _

_James pouted slightly, not pleased with Kendall's answer. "Then what are you planning to do?" He asked, his long hair back into a pony-tail._

"_I do not know. I can't disappoint my father. It's his dream to marry us off together."_

"_What if I got rid of her?" James suggested and Kendall shook his head violently._

"_No, you are not going to kill Annabel." Kendal said sternly._

_James rolled his eyes. It was silent amongst the two until James snapped his head up, smirking at Kendall._

"_Then we'll make your family see how we are meant to be together."_

_Kendall raised a question eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" _

"_I'll show up as some poor orphan. Your family takes me in, we bond and boom! They have you off marrying me!" James smiled proudly at his idea. _

_Kendall stared at him before a smiled crept onto his face. He walked over to James, bringing the pretty boy into his arms. "You're so smart sometimes. But I do not know if it will work." _

"_Oh it will. Just give me a month." _

_Kendall pouted at that. "A whole month away from you? I don't think I'll survive."_

"_Don't be such a baby. It's the only way." _

_Kendall could only smirk at James, connecting their lips together once more. James pulled away from Kendall to stare at the dead body below his feet. He shrugged before leaning down, grabbed the dead girl's hand, and bit into her wrist._

"_What are you doing?" Kendall asked with wide eyes, though not a least bit fazed._

_James scrunched his eyes brows together in confusion. "Having breakfast." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Kendall stared down at his love as he fed on the dead girl. Kendall smiled before smirking evilly. The blonde male dropped to his knees as well, grabbing Grace's other wrist._

"_You're so evil." He said then proceeded in feeding on the maid._

"_I know." James smirked._

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter didn't come out how I planned, but eh. I still like it. And finally! We got a little peak inside Carlos' life. Honestly, who saw that coming? No one? Okay. Well I hope I kind of cleared some of your confusion, the rest will get cleared soon, I promise. Um….Don't know what else to say. I hoped you all enjoyed and please review! Bye!**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. This story is just getting started.**


	5. A Hunter's Remark

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Fucking school is always getting in the way of writing and plus I had major troubles writing this chapter. Ugh! It was frustrating. But now I am low on homework so I should be focusing more on writing this story. Anyways here's a new chapter. I really appreciate all the positive feedback I have been getting from this story, it really means a lot. Thank you to everyone who has been reading, favoring, and reviewing this story. I would like to give a few shout outs to: **

_**Annabellex2:**_** That's great you have got all caught up in this story! I'm glad you like this story and Never Ending. Lol, don't worry about being confused. I think everyone who's been reading this is confused, so you're not alone. Haha.**

_**TheUnknown: **_**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like this story and review every chapter. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.**

_**LovingKames: **_**Yes, Carlos is also connected to Kendall and James. Lol, it's confusion but things will get cleared up soon. I love reading your reviews, they make me laugh all the time. Continue the awesome reviews and I'll continue with the awesome chapters!**

_**winterschild11: **_**Thank you for reviewing every chapter also! And soon we will find out Logan's part in this story. I hadn't really thought of Logan until you reviewed, so thank you for giving me this idea. **

_**Bebo9147: **_**I love you for your continuous reviews! They make me smile! I'm glad you love this story! It means a lot.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who continues to give me support! I love you guys! Ok on with the story. So who remembers our little cemetery person? Lol. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Hunters Remark**

The bell, above the opening door, ringing caught the young red-headed girl's attention. She lifted her head from the counter, popping her gum as she looked straight ahead. The red-head started chewing her gum slowly, eventually coming to a stop, her gum nearly falling out her mouth as she stared at the figure who just entered the small diner.

The figure was a male. He wore clothes that were way out of style and ripped with blood speared all over them. He had a scar above his left eyebrow. His dark, brunette hair was long and wavy, but was covered with dirt and knotted up. The male was a naturally pale color and he was nicely built.

The young girl watched as his chocolate, brown eyes searched the diner in confusion. There wasn't that many people in the diner this evening, only an old married couple and a family of five. The red-head stared at the man for another minute or so before clearing her throat, speaking.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely, baby blue eyes widening in fear as the man snapped his head over in her direction.

The man groaned as he lifted a foot and manage his way over to the counter. His body moved in an odd way, a way zombies would move. The man continued to groan and grunt, in obvious pain, as he struggled his way to the counter. When he finally reach said counter, he rested his head on the blue surface, panting heavily. His mind was going crazy and his head was aching in pain.

The girl swallowed, nervously. "A-are you ok?"

The man ignored her question, lifting his head instead to bore his eyes straight in hers. "What is the year?" His voice was rough and raspy as he spoke.

The girl looked at him in confusion before answering. "2014."

The man eyes widen, this was obviously something new to him.

The young red-head, Joy as her name tag read, continued to stare at the man in confusion. He was looking around the diner with frightened eyes. He could feel his legs begin to wobble as he started backing away from the counter.

"You don't look so well. I think you should sit down and I'll go call then ambulance." Joy said slowly as the man begin to back towards the door.

The brunette man shook his head, only to regret it later as his legs gave out on him. His face was soon coming in contact with the tiled floor. He groaned in pain as a ringing sensation began to buzz in his head. He heard the counter girl shouting out something before everything went black.

…

Chocolate brown eyes snapped opened, only to be shut back just as quickly as a blinding bright light flashed upon a pale face. The man groaned as he brought up a hand to shield his eyes. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he slowly cracked open his right eye, looking down at his right hand to see it connected to strange cords and wires. The man quickly shot up in the bed, taking in his surroundings. He was in a room, everything white. There was a huge window to his left, showing the dark sky outside. There were a few chairs on the opposite wall of his bed. Next to his bed was a strange machine, making all kinds of beeping noises, his arms connected to the machine by wires and cords. His headache from earlier was now gone.

The male started to panic as he tried disconnecting the cords from his arms. He stopped, freezing in his spot when a voice spoke.

"Oh look, you're up. Now this checkup will be easy." The brunette man turned his head in the direction of the voice, eyes fixed on a blonde male dressed in a lab coat.

The blonde doctor made his way into the room, fidgeting slightly as the man on the bed stared at him with wide eyes. The doctor stopped by the machine, pressing buttons and reading the information before pulling out a clipboard, writing something down. The man on the bed stayed quite, eyes never leaving the doctors.

"It looks like you were dehydrated and had a lack of sugar in your body." The doctor suddenly spoke, making the man stare at him in confusion. He continued on. "We hooked you up to an IV machine and gave you a shot that would help your low blood sugar levels. Now that you are awake, I advise you to eat and drink something."

The doctor went to the brunette male's other side, checking that machine as well. It was quite as he checked this machine.

"Well, from the looks of it, everything seems fine. Your blood cells seem to be flowing perfectly and your dehydration levels are normal. However, I think it would be best if we keep you over night, just to make sure everything stays the same until morning. Sometimes we miss things and well, let's just be sure."

All the man could do was nod his head, understanding. He didn't want to sneak out and have attention drawn to him. He still had to figure things out himself, and he didn't want people to be on him.

"We have brought you some new clothes and shoes." The doctor chuckled a little. "Now, if you could just give me your name, I can put you in our system."

The man cleared his throat, his mouth still dry, and spoke. "Oliver Mitchel."

…

_Kendall was walking to his father's study room, fixing his suit and hair along the way. He had just came back from a succession with his 'faithful love', Annabel. Kendall had absolutely no interest in the blonde female. If it were up to Kendall, he would have already left the blonde, but he knew he couldn't. Kendall was actually going to his father's study room to talk to him about Annabel._

_Kendall rounded the corner, walking down the long hallway to the study room. The blonde male paused as he heard multiple laughs coming from the study room. The blonde slowly crept to the door, peaking inside, due to the door being cracked open. From what Kendall could make out, he saw two backs facing him and his father on the other side of them, laughing and talking loudly. Kendall knitted his eyebrows together in confusion before he straightened out. He cleared his throat as he knocked on the door softly._

"_Father." He called out, slowly opening the door. _

"_Ah, Kendall. My boy. I had just sent Grace out to get you. Please come in, have a seat." His father said, smiling big at his only son._

_Kendall smiled slightly at his father's politeness as he closed the door behind him, making his way to the other side of the couch. He saw two men staring at him, both pale at the skin and had dark hair. When Kendall was seated comfortably on the couch, his father began to speak. _

"_Kendall, this is Dr. Phillip Mitchel. He is the one I have been talking about recently." _

_Kendall smiled kindly at the maid as she handed him his drink. The blonde took a sip before setting it down and standing up to greet Dr. Mitchel properly._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Mitchel. My father has been telling me about all your work. It is very fascinating." Kendall said kindly, offering a smile. The older man looked over at Donald Knight, Kendall's father, and smiled._

"_And I have heard very much about you also, Kendall. Please, I would like for you to meet my son." Dr. Mitchel paused for a moment, using his other hand to gesture for the other pale male in the room to come forth. When he was standing next to his father, Dr. Mitchel continued. "Kendall, this is my son Oliver Mitchel." _

_Kendall and Oliver greeted each other kindly, shaking hands and whatnot. The four men went silent for a minute, until Donald spoke up._

"_Kendall, why don't you go show Oliver around. He and Dr. Mitchel are now a part of our town. They deserve a proper welcome." Donald didn't even look at his son as he spoke, his eyes fixed on Dr. Mitchel, the man giving him a knowing look._

_Kendall shot his fat her an annoyed look. "Actually father, I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Kendall spoke._

_Donald shot his son a warning look, changing his expression to a sweet one. "I'm sure it can wait son. Dr. Mitchel and I have some important business to discuss."_

"_But father-" Kendall didn't finish his sentence, due to his father giving him a deadly glare. The blonde teen sighed in frustration but nodded his head. "Yes father. Oliver, how about I show you our garden first. It is the winning garden every year in the festival competition."_

"_I would be honored." Oliver said, giving the blonde a kind smile._

_As Kendall and Oliver began to leave the study room, the blonde heard the hush whispers of his father and Dr. Mitchel._

"_You were right, Donald. It is him. But he doesn't seem to look-"_

_Kendall didn't hear the rest, due to him and Oliver now down the hallway, walking down the few steps to the main living quarters of the mansion. _

_All was silent between Kendall and Oliver as they made their way outside of the Knight's mansion. Kendall took this silent time to rank over the slightly shorter boy. Oliver looked to be the same age as Kendall, maybe a few years older. He had long, wavy almost jet-black hair, which grazed around his shoulders. He had thick eyebrows (not as thick as Kendall's though). He had a small button nose that suited his face perfectly. Oliver over all was attractive, though Kendall wasn't very attracted to him. Oliver felt eyes on him and turned to look at Kendall, the blonde looking away, blushing, at being caught. Oliver smiled kindly at the boy._

_Kendall coughed, "So, Oliver. I hear you father is very good at what he does." Kendall said, trying to stir up a conversation as the two rounded the corner of the mansion. _

_Oliver made a face, but nodded his head. "Yes, he is very good." He chose his words carefully. Oliver hated when people would praise his father like he was some type of god, not knowing the real reason behind it._

_Kendall caught on to Oliver's unpleased toned, however the blonde shook it off and continued to talk about Dr. Mitchel._

"_I was really impressed when my father showed me your father's work. It's was quite a thing to read about your father curing someone who was nearly two seconds away from death." Kendall said, voice filled with amusement ad awe._

_That seemed to make Oliver snap. _

"_My father did not 'cure' anyone." Oliver said, voice low and filled with rage. Kendall stopped walking, turning his body so he was fully facing Oliver._

"_Pardon?" the blonde questioned, green eyes fixed on the short brunette before him._

_Oliver scoffed, "All the work my father has done was all because of me. He takes my gift for granted." He paused, taking in Kendall's confused stare, before continuing once more. "Don't you find it strange how those patients were a hundred percent ok the next day? It's like they were never hurt in the first place." Kendall nodded his head. "That's because my father gave them Vampire blood."_

_Kendall's bottled green eyes widen at the sudden information Vampires? Sure he has heard his father talking about them plenty of times before, but he never actually believed them to be true. Kendall has never even seen a vampire in his entire life time, so they truly mustn't be real, right. _

_Olive chuckled slightly at Kendall's shocked expression. "Why so surprised? Surely you must have heard of Vampires before, right."_

_Kendall swallowed. "Y-yes. I have heard my father talking about them before. However, what does this have to do with your father?"_

"_My family, we're hunters, vampire hunters. My father never went into the hunting business of our family, he had other plans. He knew he couldn't just abandon hunting vampires, it is in our blood, and we cannot just escape it. So he had me instead do all the hunting, find vampires and kill them, just so he could experiment on them and take their blood to for the good." Oliver paused, trying to control his emotions. "That seemed to go over in his head, he got too greedy with that idea. My job as a hunter is to not kill every single vampire that come into vision. My job is to kill the two original vampires, the two who started this whole vampire chain." Oliver stopped again, giving Kendall a look the blonde could not quite figure out. Oliver only shook his head, continuing with his story. "Your father, Donald, had recently contacted my father. It is said that one of the original vampires are near your town. He is to find his lover and trigger the curse. The plan is to find the two and kill them, so the cycle will only to start all over again. I am here, along with my father, to find those two and kill them." As Oliver finished his story, he continued to give Kendall that stare. _

_The blonde fidgeted in his spot, avoiding eye contact with Oliver. He had no idea why the pale brunette was staring at him like that. _

_Oliver cleared his throat, realizing he probably should not have told Kendall all that information. _

"_I am sorry," He apologizes, halfheartedly. "I should not have spilled my emotions like that."_

_Kendall could only stare at him, he cleared his throat. "No, it is ok. It must be hard to keep all this emotions bottled up inside, until they are ready to explode."_

_Oliver only nodded at the taller male, the two falling silent. The chocolate eyed male cleared his throat, taking around his surroundings. "Is this your garden? It is very beautiful."_

_Kendall watched as Oliver walked around him, going over to his mother's flower bed. What the shorter male said still lingering in the blonde's mind._

…

It was the next day Oliver was finally released from the hospital. The doctors didn't have him fill out any papers since he wasn't majorly hurt. Oliver was now roaming around Chicago, still fascinated by all the new inventions.

He mindlessly walked around, mind going back to the time he was last awakened. Chicago hand nearly been as big as it is now, there were less buildings. Sure, Chicago had been crowed back then, but that was nothing to compare to now.

Oliver was brought out of his thoughts when a loud, angry horn sounded. The wavy haired male jumped back as a car zoomed by, the owner shouting something the pale skinned couldn't quite make out. He watched in confusion as the car was now out of eye sight, drifting down the upcoming roads like a mad man. Oliver looked around. It was a cloudy day, people walking around carrying umbrellas just in case it decided to rain. Oliver felt like an outcast. Sure the doctors gave him clothes that seemed to fit into this generation, but he didn't belong here, he shouldn't _be_ here. He then looked down at his arms, the hidden tattoos, only visible to him, shining brightly as the black ink swirled around in a mysterious message. Oliver fisted his hands, his jaw going set. He began to walk again.

About twenty minutes later, Oliver found himself in the part of town that seemed to be destroyed. Buildings were falling about and new ones were being built over them, towering them. Very few people seemed to be wandering around on this side of town.

Oliver slowed his fast pace walking, eyes roaming around as his mind fluttered to a memory. He remembered moving to Chicago two years after the whole disaster that took place in Sherwood. He remembered meeting the love of his life, the two starting a small family. They were going to grow old together, watch as their children grew up and brilliant. All changed when the hateful witch decided to turn Oliver into stone. Oliver's lover had tried everything to stop the witch, but the other was too powerful for her. Oliver had promised this wasn't the end of their love, that the will be reunited in eternity.

"Oliver." The voice was soft and slightly confused.

Oliver's eyes snapped opened, him coming face to face with an old familiar building. His eyes landed on a familiar face, the girl looking like she has never age since the last time he saw her. She had long, curly brown hair. Her skin was slightly pale, and her lips were the reddest of red. Above her lip on the right side was a birth mark. She was wearing a long, brown dress that swallowed her feet. Her hands were placed on her hips, deep, brown eyes boring into Oliver's. Oliver watched as her lips slowly turned to a smirk, her right eye brow raising slightly. She slowly parted her lips, tongue darting out to lick the bottom. She spoke.

"I have been expecting you."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long ass wait. I have a bad habit of stopping my stories on chapter four. :/ Well now we know about the hunters and what family line they come from. We'll have another flashback of the hunters and more information about the family line in a later chapter. Oh! And the flash back between Kendall and Oliver happened way before the flashbacks of Kendall and James. In other words, Kendall hasn't meet James yet and he isn't a vampire when he met Oliver. Kay? Anyways, thank you for reading and please review. They mean a lot to me!**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. Who do you think the girl at the end is? I'm curious on your guys' thoughts. **


	6. A New Welcome

**Again, sorry for the long wait. I would have posted this yesterday, but I was watching the Vampire Diaries and…and. The emotions were so real last night. Like, omg! I cried so much. Ugh! Ok, I'm not going to sit here and rant about the Vampire Diaries, but forreal. Last night! **

**Ok, Im done now. So I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Really means a lot. Thank you to winterschild11, LovingKames, annabellex2, TheUnknown, and RockChickwrites. I love your guys' review! They make me smile. If any of you guys have any questions about this story, feel free to pm me and I'll answer them gladly. Ok, nothing else to say so… Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A New Welcome**

"So wanna explain why you have been AWOL this entire weekend?"

James rolled his eyes at the all too familiar preppy voice. The brunette teen slowly turned from his locker to find Jo and Logan standing there, both with hands on their hips. The pretty boy had to bite at his bottom lip, to hold back the laugh that was threating to escape as continued to stare at Logan. The poor raven haired teen was spending way too much time with Jo. James tried to have a serious face, but failed as he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny, James?" Logan asked, dropping his hands from his hips.

James wiped away a fake tear, "Oh nothing Logan."

The trio began to make their way down the hallway.

"Seriously James, I don't know how many times I texted you." Jo said, pulling out her lips gloss to gloss her already glossy lips.

"My mom grounded me and took away my phone and car. I didn't know you guys were being serious when you said she was super worried!" James explained, only to roll his eyes when he realized Jo was only half listening.

"We told you." Logan said matter of fact, earning another eye roll form James.

"Well," Jo started, snapping her hand mirror close and putting her lip gloss back in her mini purse. "You've explained you situation, now we just have to find Carlos so he can explain his."

James swallowed, he still needed to talk to his Latino best friend. He knew Carlos had to see something, the small boy looked absolutely frighten after he touched James. James still had no idea what was going on with Carlos, he just needed to talk to him fast, before something bad happened.

"Yeah, he hasn't been answering his phone either. It's like he's blocking us out of his life."

"Oh come on Logan, you know that doesn't sound like Carlos." Jo said, laughing at the smart boy's conclusion.

James blocked out the rest of Jo and Logan's argument, knowing he wouldn't be interested. James' thoughts began to travel back to Carlos. Apparently he hasn't been talking to Logan or Jo all weekend. That isn't like Carlos. He would never block out his friends. He must be really shaken up about that day at Kendall's. James is just so frustrated that he has no idea what even happened between his best friend and him.

"James." Logan's voice brought the pretty boy out of his thoughts.

"What?" James said.

"I just asked you what happened between you and Carlos at Kendall's house the other day." Logan said, both him and Jo looking at James questioning as they all rounded a corner, walking down a different hallway.

James began to sweat, his body going pale. He was dreading to answer this question because quite honestly, he had no idea what happened. James licked his suddenly dry lips, the urge to feed on something beginning to fill his body. Suddenly, pale arms wrapped themselves around James' waist, and the brunette instantly lost the urge to feed. James relaxed into Kendall's arms as the blonde began to kiss his neck. Jo and Logan smiled softly at their friends affections.

"Hey babe." Kendall mumbled, lips brushing against James' neck.

James let his had fall back on the blonde's shoulder. He smiled up at his boyfriend the same time Kendall leaned down to press his lips lightly against his. James smiled into the kiss.

"Come on Logan, let's try to find Carlos."

James and Kendall paid no attention to their two friends walking off, too caught up in each other, literally.

James stepped out of Kendall's arms, only to turn around and be right back into them. Kendall kissed James again, loving the taste of his boyfriend's lips.

"You haven't been answering any of my call." The blonde mumbled.

James rolled his eyes, hands going around Kendall's neck. "That's because I went AWOL and decided to attack the entire town." He joked, eyes wide and face scrunched up goofy. James laughed as Kendall only hummed in amusement.

"Seriously love, I was worried about you."

"Relax Kendall, my mom grounded me. I mean, I could have totally compelled her but if I want to act like I'm still me, I had to start somewhere, right. Plus, around my family and friends, I want to act like I'm not a vampire and just be myself."

Kendall eyes went soft as he stared at James. The blonde hummed again then attached his lips to James' neck once more. James raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow as Kendall placed numerous amounts of butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Kendall?" The blonde hummed, showing James he was listening. "What's up? Do you have something to tell me?"

Kendall sighed as he pulled away from James' neck. He licked his lips, looking around before locking eyes with James. "I think I found a way to break the curse." Kendall whispered so low that if it wasn't for his vampire hearing, James wouldn't have heard him.

James stared at his boyfriend lick he had suddenly grew three heads. The younger boy grabbed ahold of Kendall's arms, gripping it tightly (Kendall hissing to prove it) he dragged his boyfriend towards a water fountain in a corner, making sure no one would hear them.

"What are you talking about?" James demanded, heart racing in both excitement and fear.

Kendall shot James a nasty look for almost breaking his arm. The blonde then softened his facial expression, giving a teacher who walked by a warm smile before talking, "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think Kelly told me something about breaking the curse."

James stared at Kendall for a full whole minute, a huge grin splitting across his face moments later. He squealed in excitement as he threw his arms around Kendall's neck, bringing the blonde in close.

"Oh my god! Kendall this is amazing! Do you – Ah! Oh my god!" James said, words stuck in his throat from all the happiness he was feeling. They could break the curse? No more being a vampire. No more being hunted. No more dying over and over again. No more spending years alone without his lover. _No more spending years without his lover! _Kendall and James could finally be together, they could finally live a normal human life. They could finally just be normal! Nothing was going to hurt them besides the average human dangers. Oh how excited James was.

"James," Kendall said, gently pulling the boy off of him. "Like I said, I have no idea if this is true. I did a little searching this weekend and found something. If I want any more answers, I'm going to need to leave town."

James' smile instantly dropped. "What? Then I'm going with you."

Kendall shock his head in protest. "No. You're staying here."

"But Kendall-"

"James, you just said it yourself, you want to continue to live like you aren't a vampire. Taking you away on a road trip that will probably lead us nowhere is not you living a normal life. I'm not just going to take you out of school like this, people will begin to worry."

"But Kendall," James whined. "This is the last week before spring break! Leaving for a week will not string questions!"

"James, I made up my mind. You're not coming with me. I love you baby, but…you just don't need to come. Please continue to live your life as normal as you can. When I find out more information, I'll bring you with me. I love you James, I can't see you getting hurt anymore."

James opened his mouth to argue back, but instantly closed it. He looked up at Kendall with helpless, innocent eyes. The blonde gave him a sad smile. Kendall pressed his lips to James in a quick kiss, pulling back just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." With that, Kendall slung his backpack over his shoulders, stepping around James to go to his classroom.

James continued to stand in the same spot, looking around hopelessly. He looked like a kicked puppy who got sent in the streets. The pretty boy could feel his eyes water, but instantly wiped away his tears. He wasn't about to start crying because Kendall won't let him come on some stupid road trip. James held his head back, trying to keep the tears inside. When he lifted his head back up, he saw Carlos rushing into the school. The Latino had his head held down and was walking in at a fast pace, rushing to get to his class. James was about to go after the boy when a teacher walked by, telling the tall brunette to get to class before he ended up being late. James just gave the teacher a dirty look, turning his attention back to where Carlos was, only to groan in frustration as the Latino was nowhere in sight. James groaned again when the bell rang, signaling that he was late.

…

Carlos rushed into his first hour class. He barely made it, the bell going off as soon as his foot entered the classroom. Carlos made his way to the back of the class, resting his head on the desk as the teacher began to start roll call. He began to snooze off as the teacher began to teach the lesson for the day. Carlos had barely gotten any sleep this weekend. All weekend long he had spent his time over his grandmother's house. Ellie decided that it would be best for her to start teaching Carlos the necessary spells that would come in handy later on. Carlos still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his best friend was a vampire, a blood sucking beast that killed people. Carlos had turned his phone off all weekend, making up his mind that he couldn't face any of his friends. He still didn't turn his phone back on, deciding he _still _wasn't ready to face any of his friends yet. The young male groaned inwardly when he realized he had his next class with James. He knew he couldn't avoid James forever, he had to protect the brunette, and Kendall. He would have to eventually tell James he knew the truth, that he knew almost every historical event about the brunette and his lover. That he probably will never be the same around him but-

"Mr. Garcia!" Carlos's science teacher, Mr. Gregory, barked out, making the Latino jump in his seat. Carlos hadn't realized he had actually fallen asleep. "This is not a place for you to nap. You had plenty of time to do that over the weekend." Mr. Gregory said.

"Right, I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." Carlos said in a monotone voice, ignoring the snickers of his classmates. Mr. Gregory eyed him for a moment before continuing with his lecture.

Carlos slumped in his seat, pulling out his head phones. He hooked them up to this phone, turning on his music and closing his eyes once more.

…

James bit his bottom lip as he stared at the front of the class, trying to pay attention to his math teacher, but finding it a quite difficult task. He was now in second period, the class he shared with Carlos. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of first period, James had grabbed his belongings, nearly sprinting out of the classroom to his next. His was plan was to get to class early, knowing Carlos would probably be getting to class early as well. This would give them plenty of time to try and discuss their problem. Of course, things don't always go according to plan. As soon as James rounded the corner, he ran into Kendall. Still a little upset with his boyfriend from their previous conversation, James ignored him, which of course strung questions and long story short, the two got into a mini argument. This of course, pushed James behind schedule, the brunette beauty entering the classroom two minutes before the bell rang. Carlos wasn't sitting in his usual seat in the back of the classroom, he was up front, right by the teacher's desk. James felt his heart beat rapidly as he and Carlos made eye contact, though it didn't last long, the Latino looking away just as quickly as he looked over.

This leaves James to where he is now, sitting in the back of the classroom, trying to think of way to get Carlos' attention. The gods above must have been listening to James' slight prayers because a few minutes later, the principal came and asked the teacher to step outside for a minute. The teacher excused herself and left the classroom.

Instead of doing the worksheet the teacher told them to do, James whipped out his cellphone, sending a quick text to Carlos.

**To: Corndog Head**

**From: Jamie**

_Are you mad at me?_

Carlos dropped his pencil onto the desk, hand flying down to his pant pocket to stop his phone from vibrating. When Carlos finally got his phone out, he looked around the room, making sure no one saw his struggle. The Latino sighed when he saw no one was paying him any mind, he unlocked his phone, body nearly stop functioning when he read the text. The short male could feel his body shake as he read the text over and over for a good minute. He knew this was going to happen. He could literally feel James' eye boring into the back of his head the entire period. Carlos honestly didn't know how to respond to this. He wasn't mad at James, just upset and frighten is all. Ok, maybe he was a little mad, but what do you expect? His best friend was a freaking _vampire_. Carlos was never going to get used to this. Realizing he was taking forever to reply, knowing how impatient James could be, Carlos responded back.

**To: Superstar**

**From: Carlitos**

_No, I'm not mad. I just…I know James._

James jumped in his seat, heart pounding as he opened the new text. His eyebrows bunched together in confusion as he read the text.

**To: Corndog Head**

**From: Jamie**

_Know what Carlos?_

**To: Superstar**

**From: Carlitos**

_Everything. I know what you are and Kendall. I know everything._

James' heart stopped as he read the text. He could feel his skin beginning to pale, sweat beginning to drip from his forehead. Carlos knew? He knew about James and Kendall being over two thousand years old? He knew that they are vampires and have died more times than James could count? He knew! How the hell did Carlos find out? James set his phone down on his desk with shaky hands. His throat was burning and he needed to feed on something, fast. The pretty boy tried taking deep breaths, he didn't need the whole class freaking out because they saw him shift. James could hear the teacher coming wrapping up her conversation with the principal. His phone buzzed again.

**To: Superstar**

**From: Carlitos**

_I'm still not ready to face you James. I still need to let this set in. I'm willing to let you explain everything, but I;m not sure when. I'm not going to avoid you forever. You're still my best friend._

James let out a sigh of relief, he didn't even know he was holding it in. The pretty boy dropped his head on the desk, covering his face as the teacher reentered the classroom. She began to talk about the assignment, but James zoned her out, his mind was clouded with thoughts on what Carlos will say and how to control his sudden hunger.

…

"Please explain to me again why we are at the mall on Monday?" Logan asked, voice filled with irritation. If it were up to him, he would be sitting at him, in his bedroom studying; not at the mall listening to Jo gush over every guy that walked by them.

"Ugh, Logan! I already told you, I need a new dress for the dance Friday. The one I had was too ugly." Jo said, rolling her brown eyes as she took a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie.

"But you said you loved that dress."

"Yeah, that was until Amanda posted a picture of _my_ dress. I had to upgrade."

Logan rolled his eyes, he honestly doesn't even know why he is friends with Jo in the first place; she is such a drama queen.

"Well now you have the dress so let's go." Logan grabbed Jo's back, standing up from his seat only to be pushed back down in it.

"Logan, relax and drink your smoothie. There is no need to rush." Jo said coolly, taking another sip as a cute guy walked pass. "Oh, he's cute."

"Jo, I need to go home and study for a test-"

"Is it tomorrow?" Jo interpreted.

"No, but-"

"Then relax. I promise we'll leave in an hour so you can go home and do your nerdy things."

Logan slumped back into his seat, feeling defeated. He snatched his smoothie, mumbling something inaccurate before taking a sip, looking anywhere but at Jo. Though, his attention snapped over to his slightly shorter friend when she squealed in excitement. Logan gave the blonde girl a questioning look.

"Whoa, who's that?" Jo said, eyes fixed on another brunette. He had wavy hair and was very muscular.

Logan let his eyes travel in the direction Jo was look. He ranked over the pale skinned male standing at the smoothie bar.

"I don't know. Maybe he's new or something." Logan said.

"Well he's hot! I'm going to go talk to him." Jo said, checking in her mini mirror to make sure she looked good. She stood up, ignoring Logan's cries of protest. Jo made her way over to the stranger boy, making sure to swing her hips along the way.

"Hi!" Jo chirped, the male turning around to stare at her questioning. The preppy blonde nearly lost her breath as she stared at the Adonis man before her. He had deep chocolate, brown eyes, like Logan. His long wavy hair was almost jet black and brought out his skin tone. His eye brows were thick, but not too thick, almost like Logan's. Come to think of it, this man looked like he could be related to Logan, almost a sibling of the nerdy male. But of course, he was way hotter.

"Uh, hi?" The male spoke, and Jo felt her knees go weak at his rich voice.

"I'm Jo, and you are?" Jo held her hand out for the male to shake. He smiled at her before taking her hands, shaking it firmly.

"I'm Oliver." He said, smiling wide.

Jo batted her eyelashes, flipping her long blonde curls over her shoulder. She opened her mouth, preparing to say something flirtatious, only to be interrupted by Logan's nagging voice.

"Jo! My mom just called and said we need to get going." Logan said, making his way over to the blonde female. He blushed slightly when the stranger Jo was trying to flirt with looked over at him, eye boring into his. "Oh um, I am sorry. I'm Logan." Logan said, awkwardly sticking his hand out. The other male laughed, making Jo swoon.

"Hi Logan, I'm Oliver." Oliver gripped Logan's hand, shaking it firmly. Logan looked down at their conjoined hands, eyes widening when he saw the tattoos covering Oliver's arms. How he missed them before is beyond his mind.

"Whoa! Killer tats dude! What language is this?" Logan exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Oliver's full arm, observing the tattoos.

Jo and Oliver stared at Logan in confusion.

"Uh, Logan. There are no tattoos on Oliver." Jo said, chuckling slightly when Oliver glanced at her, but then stopped, giving Logan a total 'what the hell' look.

"What? Jo, how do you not see this? It is covering his entire arms!" Logan dropped Oliver's arm, giving his friend a strange look now.

"No, Jo is right. I have no tattoos." Oliver said, laughing nervously. He had no idea how Logan say the markings on his arms.

Logan whipped his head around, turning his strange glare on Oliver now. Jo chuckled again.

"Wow Logan, did those smoothies go to your brain and make you see things?" Jo joked, trying to change the strange mood. Logan shook his head, getting ready to protest, when Jo stopped him. "Yup, we should probably get you home now. The lack of studying is obviously getting to you. Oliver, it was very nice meeting you but I think we should be heading out now. Hopefully we'll meet again?" Jo gave him a hopeful smile, which Oliver returned.

"Yeah maybe. Hey Logan, what did you say your last name was again?" Oliver suddenly asked.

Logan gave him a weird looked but answered anyways. "Mitchel."

Oliver had to control his eyes from widening. He only waved goodbye as the blonde girl dragged away Logan, muttering something at the pale boy as they walk off. When the two were gone, Oliver's eyes went dark. He suddenly felt arms on his shoulders, rubbing them slightly.

"We've found them."

* * *

**So, there was that. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh and we'll find out about the mystery girl in a couple of chapters. Um…Well nothing else. Review please!**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. I might be starting a new story. It's going to be a mpreg one. How do you feel about that? I could use a few ideas though, just pm me and let me know. **


End file.
